Mushroom Kingdom Chillers 1: MK Mummies
by Rainy Boom
Summary: This is the Mario version of Michigan chillers. This is a great Fanfic for Michigan chillers fans. Has MarioxPeach in it. Please review. Flames not accepted!
1. Finding the Ankh

Mushroom kingdom chillers: #1 Mushroom kingdom mummies

by stickmario645

Hello my name is Mario Mario. Or Super Mario as everyone calls me. I'm here to tell you about the scary events in the mushroom kingdom when you are not playing. Well I was in the forest looking for power-ups. I was digging when I found this cross thing. It was heavy and it was made of silver. So I put it in my back pocket. Then Toad found me in the forest. "Mario, Peach is waiting for you at the mushroom mall!"said Toad. "Thanks Toad." I said. Oh I forgot to tell you that me and Peach are engaged now. For all you MarioxPeach lovers you can run around screaming MARIO AND PEACH ARE ENGAGED! Anyway back to the story. So I called Yoshi and I rode to the Mushroom Mall. Then I found Peach by the Tux store. "_Oh man now we have to go to the tux store?"_ I thought. Then Peach saw me. "Mario, what took you so long?" asked Peach. "I was digging for power-ups in the forest when I found this." I said as I pulled the cross out of my pocket. "Mario! That's an Ankh!" exclaimed Peach. "What's an ankh doing in the mushroom kingdom?" I asked Peach. "Well the ancienthylians came to the Mushroom Kingdom and thought that some caves called the Mushroom Caves were in the Mushroom Kingdom." said Peach. "Weird." I said. "Show me where you found the ankh!" said Peach. "Ok fine. I said " But stay close Koopa's have been seen lately." "I won't wander Mario." said Peach. "Its real close." I said as we walked through the forest. "Mario, look." said Peach. There was a mummuy walking around saying "_AAAANNNNNKKKKKHHHHHH"_ it moaned. "Woah this is too freaky!" ecxcliamed Peach. We didn't know it at the time that three little koopalings were evavesdropping. "If we kidnap Peach, King Dad will be so proud of us!" said Bowser j.r. "That's not a bad idea little bro."said Roy. "They're GOING IN THE TOMB!" screamed Wendy. "Let's go!" said Bowser j.r. as they followed Me and Peach. "_AAANNNKKKKKHHHH_" said the mummuy."Mario, it want's the ankh you found." said Peach. "Ok." I said. I pulled out the ankh then it floated through the air and the mummy caught the ankh. Then the mummy started to transform into a human. "2,000 years and the curse is finally broken!" "M...m...ario." stuttered Peach as she grabbed my hand. But the man grabbed Peach and ran off with her. "_MARIOOOOOOO!"_ screamed Peach. "_PEACH!" _I screamed at the long dark hallway. Then I froze and turned around seeing anthor mummy walking twored a sword in a pedesteal and it had difficulty picking it up but it did then it turned into a hylian with green clothes."Do not be afraid my name is Link." Link said. I just stood there with my mouth opened. "My names Mario." I choked out. "Mario your friend has been kidnapped by Ganondorf." said Link. "What is Ganondorf going to do to Peach?" I asked. "He will mummife her and try to find the triforce." said Link. I just stood there with my mouth open. "If Ganondorf has the triforce and the ankh he could rule the mushroom kingdom." said Link. "Mamma Mia!" I said."Take Navi, she will guide you to Peach." said Link. "Link you forgot something." said Navi. "Oh!" said Link as he dipped his fingers into some dark oil and drew something on my forehead. "The eye of God will give you some protection against Ganondorfs Magic." said Link. "Come on Mario!" said Navi. So Me and Navi walked down the black hallway...to be continued.

stickmario645:I own nothing cept my name.Yoshi: That's my line! Why you little! (starts strangling sm645)

stickmario645:ack!


	2. Let'sa Go!

Chapter 2: Let'sa Go!

"Come on Mario!" said Navi. I looked ahead and I saw a dry bones. "Mama Mia!" I yelled out. Then the dry bones opened it's mouth and baby dry bones strated spewing out of its mouth. "Why didn't I bring a hammer suit or a feather?" I thought. "Mario they're not real." I heard Navi say. "You're not real!" I yelled out. Then the dry bones dissapered. "Woah." I said. Then me and Navi walked farther down the hallway until we came to a fork in the hall. "Which way?" I asked Navi. "This way!" she said as she pointed right. As we walked down further Navi stoped. "What is it?' I asked her. "Did Link ever tell you what is going to happen to Peach?" She asked. "No, why?" I asked. "Never mind." she said as we started walking."Whew I'm tired." I said. "Pfft.!" said Navi. "Yoshi!" said a faimlier voice. "Yoshi!" I said as Yoshi came to a stop next to me."Come on! I said "Let'sa go!" as I hopped on Yoshi. As we walked for a little bit longer I suddenly got the feeling we werent alone in here as I turned my head around I could've sworn I saw a koopaling tail. I just shrugged my shoulders as we stopped and we were outside in the deseret. "Mamma mia!" I said. There were about 100 eniemes in there "We need to get up there!" said Navi as she pointed to the top of the pyrimed.

At Koopa Kastle

"Were are Bowser j.r., Bully, and Kootie Pie?" Bowser said. Then Bigmouth came into the throne room. "King dad!" Said Bigmouth.

"_WHAT IS IT BIGMOUTH?_" yelled Bowser. "I know where they are!" said Bigmouth/. "Where?" asked Bowser. "They followed Mario and Peach!" said Bigmouth. "_KIDS GET DOWN HERE!_" yelled Bowser as Kooky,Hip&Hop, & Cheatsy came downstairs. "Vhat is it King Dad?" asked Kooky. "We are going to find you brother's and sister now _GET IN THE KLOWN KOPTER!_" said Bowser. "Wait for me!" said Kamek as he got on his broom and flew after the rest of the koopa family. "Ok we are here." said Bowser. "Sire where are we?" asked Kamek. "Ve are at the Mushroom Caves, Kamek." said Kooky. "J.r., Bully, & Kootie Pie..." said Hip "Must be here!" said Hop. "Man this place smell's worse than Grandma Koopa!" said Cheatsy. "I know it does but we have to go in there!" said Bowser.

"Where are we?" asked Kootie pie. "Sis, you are such a sis!" said Bully. "I marking where we were." said Bowser j.r. as he made the "M"'s on the walls that he made in Super Mario Sunshine. "W...w...hat was that?" asked Kootie pie. "I don't know Sis." said Bully trying to hide his fear. "It's just a dry bones." said J.r. Then the dry bones grabbed J.r.s brush and ran away. "Get back here!" said J.r. as he chased the Dry Bones. Bully and Kootie Pie lookeed at each other and shrugged and went after J.r. and the Dry bones. To be continued...

stickmario645:Ok...ok...ok you can say it. Yoshi:Yay! stickmario645 doesn't own anything cept his name.Sacrifice him! Picks up stickmario645&Peach and throws them off a 1 billion story building stickmario645/Peach:AHHHHHHHHHH we're falling! Homer:Oh my God they're falling! This look's like a job for Pieman! Runs into bathroom Bart:And the Cupcake Kid! Runs into his bedroom


	3. The Showdown

Chapter 3: The Showdown 

"There must be some wings so Yoshi can fly up there." I thought. Then I saw a lakitu out of the corner of my eye. I then jumped off of Yoshi and killed the Lakitu then Yoshi and Navi came on with me then we took off toward the top of the pyrimd. "This way!" Navi said as I hoped back on Yoshi. "Yoshi!" said Yoshi as he suddenly stopped and I went flying into the lava pit in the room where Ganondorf was. "Mamma Mia!" I screamed as I fell into the lava. Then I opened my eyes and I wasn't dead! I saw a golden triangle and knew it was the triforce! So I grabbed it and swam back up and jumped on land. "The triforce!" screamed Ganondorf. "Give it to me!" I then saw that Peach was tied up and was trying to get free and was trying to call me but something was gagging her mouth so she couldn't yell. "Mario, watchout!" screamed Navi and I turned around just in time and Ganondorf was coming straight at me with a sword in his hands. Then the triforce started whacking Ganondorf. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a star and grabbed it and then I was invincible! I first killed Ganondorf then I got the Ankh then I picked up Peach and started running because the cave was crumbling and then the ankh and the triforce floated up in the air and we followed it back to the tomb where Link was at. I then set Peach down and untied her. "Run!" she screamed and ran but I grabbed her hand. "No Peach, this is Link he helped me rescue you." I said as Link bowed. "You did very well Mario." Said Link as he handed me the ankh. "Keep this as a wedding preasent." Said Link with a wink. "How did you know that?" I asked. "That's not important." Said Link. "Leave now." As me, Peach, and Yoshi left the tomb. "More people are in here and I will wait for them." Said Link. "Ok." We said. Then we heard a scream then we saw Bowser, Kamek, and the koopalings run out the tomb screaming their heads off as they got into the koopa klown kopter. "TURN IT ON!" screamed Bowser as they got in. Then 3 Noshi's came out of the tomb then we all ran outta there as Link shut the tomb with the Noshi's in it. Oh you might want to know that Noshi's are the evil versions of Yoshi's. No one likes them not even the koopa clan. Well anyway we got back to the castle and the next day we had our wedding. We even had the Supershrooms there! Their a band that's really popular in the Mushroom Kingdom. Then after the party me and Peach went to the airport to go to Isle Delfino for a honeymoon. And what happened there is A LOT worse than what happened when me and Peach first went there. But I'll tell you that one later.

stickmario645/Peach:AHHHHHHHH WE'RE GONNADIE! Yoshi:Yes they're going to die!

Mario:NOOOOOO PEACH ISGOING TO DIE!

PieMan:Never fear Pieman is here!

Cupcakekid:And the Cupcakekid! Bowser come's in with a shotgun

Bowser:Screw you guys! ShootsPieman and Cupcakekid in the head

At the bottem of the building are two koopa troopas argueing

RedKT: I told you we did not order agiant trampoline!

GreenKT: Yes you did! stickmario645 and Peach bounce on it and land on the top of the building

RedKT: What the!

Yoshi:Oh crap.

stickmario645:Get Him! Peach ties Yoshi up as stickmario645 beats him up

Mario:stickmario645 ownsnothing cept his name!Save some for me! Startings beating up Yoshi

Yoshi: Why me!


End file.
